


Some damn fine help.

by LucifersHitman



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Derek, Bottom Stiles, Fingering, Hotel worker/maid Derek, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Omega Stiles, Rough Sex, Scratching, Top Derek, self lubricating, slutty stiles, strangers-lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 05:49:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2097987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucifersHitman/pseuds/LucifersHitman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt for you, if that's okay? I've been dying for a fic where Derek (or Stiles, really) are staying in a hotel, and they're masturbating in their room, and decide to call the maid to come to their room, to kind of trick them into walking in on them. Then when Stiles (or Derek) walk in, they watch for a moment before walking over to give them a helping hand. And then wherever it goes from there is up to you! Thanks a bunch ^___^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some damn fine help.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com

Stiles heart pounded as he hung up the phone after 'accidentally' calling the front desk. He moaned lightly, three fingers still buried deep in his ass, flush high on his cheeks as he rocked down against them, whining high in his throat when he grazed his prostate, hips bucking up off the bed. 

Fuck he knew a business thing near his heat was a bad idea, he should have just told his dad he was staying home but nooo, no he had to come along and be a proud son and shit and fuck. 

He gasped when the door clicked open, cock twitching, writhing against the slick wet sheets. 

He let his eyes flutter open when he heard a grunted curse and the sound of a tool box hitting the floor, cheeks burning. 

"Uh- I was- fuck. Something about a fucking fan."

He hummed, pulling his hand away, hole clenching around nothing and forcing himself up on lust heavy limbs, dragging his eyes down the disgruntled looking man hungrily.

The dude was hot.like wow supermodel hot with dark scruff and messy black hair, a jawline he could sit on - and he intended too- with strong forearms and a nice big build. 

Fuck yeah. 

"Dude, no fan here."

"I can - I can see that, do I need to call someone for you?"

He smiled, lazily breathing in the scent and yes, sweet jesus yes the dude was an Alpha. Good, awesome. 

He slumped back, taking his swollen, leaking cock into hand and shrugging. 

"Nope, fuck, just need a single Alpha to hold me down and fuck me open."

He let his eyes flash gold, pulling his legs apart, baring himself for the now scenting Alpha. 

"Now anyone who could help?"

There was a low growl from the man and Stiles didn't bother suppressing a shiver when he shifted closer, eyes glinting a dark red fangs bared slightly. 

"You're in heat."

"Mhm. Smart guy, all I really want right now is someone to fuck me so either do it, call someone or get out."

He snapped a little but please he'd been on edge for like an hour, his ass was throbbing, a fresh wave of slick leaking down his thighs and his cock was pulsing eagerly, muscles trembling as he fucked up into his fist. 

"What's your name?" And God the guy was still fucking talking.

"Stiles."

"Derek."

 

It was on the tip of his tongue to snark 'Oh that's lovely would you like to take me to dinner too?" only to have the bed dip and Derek sprung across the room, heavy weight effectively pinning him to the bed, rough hands wrenching his from his cock and high above his head, snarling at his collarbone. 

Fucking finally!

He wrapped his legs about Derek's hips, keening when Derek's mouth closed around his neck, sucking and nipping and licking there until the skin tingled and stung with it, eyes rolling back at the hint of pain in the pleasure as Derek's hands dipped between them, a zipper sounding so loud in the too hot room. 

"You want me to fuck you little omega?"

He nodded, vigorously, grabbing for Derek's shoulders only to be held down once more, fangs bared in warning, fire burning in hi veins as his cock drooled, whimpering when Derek pulled his cock free from his work trousers, lips ghosting over Stiles's.

"Tell me."

"Yes!" And God his voice broke, pushing his hips up in offering, thighs tightening their hold around the Alpha's hips. "Yes please. Shove your big Alpha cock in me and fuck me!"

Derek let out a sound like a roar, fingers digging into his hips and dragging him down the bed allowing Stiles to grab at Derek's shoulder's panting eagerly. 

The first touch of Derek's cock to his hole was ecstasy, stretching him wide and gaping around his thick shaft, his own slick soothing the way as Derek bottomed out, balls heavy against his ass. 

"Fuck you're so fucking tight."

And Stiles just moaned, lips parting, open and accepting as Derek fucked his tongue into Stiles's mouth, perfectly in time with the pounding of his hips, bruising and wild as he slammed home, cock tip grinding into Stiles's prostate as Stiles cried out for it, trying to drag the Alpha closer. 

The headboard was slamming into the wall, banging in time for the desperate ruts, Stiles's muscles trembling as his stomach tightened and he teetered right on the edge, dragging his claws down Derek's back as he came screaming and untouched, claiming down on Derek swelling knot with pleasured little mewls begging for it, breathless and wanton. 

Derek came with a howl, spilling into his body, cock jerking inside him nudging his sweet spot over and over until he was whimpering in over stimulation, the Alpha gasping into his neck. 

"This - this was not what I signed up for when I started working here."

He snickered, patting the Alpha's back in amusement.

"Mm. But you are damn fine help."

He laughed when Derek snapped his jaws at him playfully, letting him roll him over and mount him again. 

If anyone asks how they got together, Derek helped fix a problem in his hotel room and Stiles wooed him into a dinner. 

Noone but them knew differently.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE COMMENT AND KUDOS


End file.
